Kushiel's Hand
by FaeCym
Summary: This story picks up nine months after Imriel and Sidonie's wedding at the end of "Kushiel's Mercy". This is a pairing of Melisande and Phedre. I seek no money for this- these characters are not mine but belong to Jacqueline Carey. "Don't Ask and Don't Tell" is her policy for fanfic and I am thankful for it. My story is M rated for graphic sexual encounters and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cythera Island Nine months after Imriel and Sidonie's Wedding

Melisande Shahrizai stood on her upper patio, looking off at the whirling seascape below. She held a message in her hand, it came on the wings of a bird. She was always amused when this method worked. Sunjata sent the message from La Serenissima...well technically from a relay of ships, then to Cythera. It was relayed on fishing vessels that she helps to maintain in the off seasons. It took her seven years to work it out so she could get short messages faster than the ocean will allow at times. All information...yet this just perplexed her. She knew Phedre was traveling again. The last she heard from Terre d'Ange in the form of written correspondence was from House Courcel, their condolences on the passing of Solon with a personal note from Imriel on the bottom. She heard from her contacts in the city that Phedre left with a small guard and Verreil...some weeks after the note was sent.

Now she had this missive...and the words that have fundamentally changed her world. "After a few days with her friends here in the city, PD and JV have booked a birth on the next ship to Cythera, the Abbos under captain Oscri." His script was even and the message succinct. He did not know why and would not attempt to speculate. He was trained to only relay what he knows. So she was left to wander….and worry. Melisande figured that Phedre would be there in six days...perhaps eight if the wind is not with them. It wasn't long enough. She immediately tried to identify the twisting feeling in her stomach. Solon had been so logical with her, he taught her to identify the feelings by what happened to her body. The love she felt when she held Imriel for the first time helped her to understand that she could feel more than a passion for power...more than amusement and pride at her ability to play the game. Yet, through Solon's teachings she realized what she felt for Phedre was love that she didn't recognize at the time. It deepened inside of her bone deep level when that wonderful anguissette walked into certain death and walked out with her son alive. She then lovingly raised him to become the best man Melisande knew.

The boy Christo carefully approached the table beside her, checking to see if she needed more wine. She nodded to him absently and he poured the wine with careful grace. She noted it absently then made herself smile at him. "You do that with increasing grace, Christo...as skilled as an adept of Cereus House." She complimented him as he would have been Terre d'Ange. She missed her home and he had never even seen the land of his parent's birth.

He beamed and held the wine jug in his hands with renewed vigor, "Like Comtesse Phedre no Delaunay?" His voice was high still, he was almost ten and the youngest of the Maignard clan...looking at him she often thought that Imriel was his age when the two Carthaginian slavers took him from the mountains of Siovale. She smiled realizing he was probably told details about Phedre from his older brother Leander. He had returned to the island just four days prior. He spent a good amount of time in Terre D'Ange and then to Amilicar and Euskerria. He procured two mountain manor homes in the area of the highlands that Terre d'Ange ceded to the new country. She traded aid for the families of the Battle of Amilicar and a good portion of the wine profits she had saved from Cythera. It was enough to fund moving her household there if the need should arise.

"Yes...she used to serve there and at her factor's home as a child. I didn't meet her until she was a bit older than you," she offered softly. His eyes were wide as she never really spoke to him unless it was to instruct him in the games they played and the lessons she taught them when the tutor was unable to come in from the village. Melisande could read his expression and though she didn't really feel anything for him. Imriel had noted how she treated the staff and since he left year past now, she tried to be more aware. She was just now remembering to do that again. Solon's death took her by surprise and she didn't like surprises. The change in the government here and the pressure from the new governor to engage in some sort of sexual arrangement wasn't something she was prepared for either. She sent Christo back to the kitchen and sipped her wine.

"You didn't tell me about the changes to the slave laws, miLady," Leander said with little preamble as he walked around the corner of the garden, reading one of the notices Governor Ahken sent all over the Island nation. Leander was sure of himself now and walked with a sense of ease he didn't have before he left..having travelled and spent time with Imriel. His letters from Terre d'Ange were packed in a small wooden chest in her bedroom. He sent a series of sketches of Phedre to her from the City of Elua. Melisande didn't like to think about how many times she ended the evening looking at them via lamplight in her room. He had delivered her message and the only letters he sent were sketches of Phedre and her reply to the message. She knew their correspondence would be read before it left the capital city. Since it was probably Phedre that would inspect them, they had agreed he'd only send sketches and Phedre's reply to her message Leander gave her as soon as he met her. She had included the Cassieline in her reply. He was the only father Imriel would ever know and as in all things, Phedre picked the one best suited to prepare Imriel for the life of a House Courcel heir...for the life as her son and the love of Sidonie de la Courcel.

Her grandchildren will rule the nation of her birth. House Sharahzai ascended to the throne she herself will never sit. The regret faded away some time ago when she realized her penance for causing true pain to the Chosen of Kushiel would be to never get what she sought and to lose everything she ever loved. She realized it when she foolishly kissed Phedre goodbye in La Serrenisima after she brought Imriel to see her. The electric shock that melted her core..then visions she saw of all the 'might have beens' where in each and every one, they had crossed paths had changed her paradigm of thinking.

She had just given Phedre permission to raise her son...a son that loved her already like a boy loves his mother. It was written all over her face. Melisande knew they would love one another...she knew Phedre would heal him and understand him in a way no one else could. It was the only gift she could give him and it meant she would be alone. Pulling away from her and watching them leave was gut wrenching and life altering for her.

All she thought about was Phedre and Joscelin...as she had for months before she got the letter from the Pharaoh. Phedre had written her to tell her that her son was alive and returning to Terre d'Ange.

After they had left and she was bereft again with the knowledge her son would be lost to her forever she was wracked with the strange feeling of regret.

She couldn't leave well enough alone and sought details of what happened in Darsanja. The Caederdici seamstress that came to create a new wardrobe for her was with them in Darsanja. She had set up her own salon and was making a name for herself for a mix of fashions from around the world, yet also styled in away that fit her city.

She spoke of Phedre with ease and as she measured Melisande, she used her voice and gentle command to pull details out. It...had cost the woman to share. She was not one that was cruel to Imriel but she understood D'Jangeline and could share what she overheard them speaking. She knew at one glance that Melisande was his mother. She knew how Melisande took the veil of Asherat. She wasn't a devout believer but was willing to tell the story as long as Melisande could bare it. She would do it for the honor of creating her wardrobe. She didn't overcharge her and she did a fair job of describing the terrible place.

Twice she had to ask her to stop speaking. Only twice...once when she told about the Tartar warlord that wanted Imriel and how he branded her son. Melisande broke a vase and then left to get sick in a closet off to the side of the room. She returned and Annette Diaggo, the seamstress, told her how Joscelin Verreuil kept Imriel safe after that and cut down that warlord with his sword.

The second time she had to ask her to stop speaking was when Annette brought the clothing for a last fitting and told her in detail about the Mahrkagir's bedroom and flagglery if that is what one would call such a horror. The seamstress had to drink some wine before spoke about the steel rod and what he did to Phedre, nightly. She described his room...she had visited there herself when she first came to the zenana and some of the sick games he liked to play. The night of her rape, he had killed a small Chowtani boy by strangling him as he sodomized him in front of her before he used the rod on her. He had used it on her just once and she thought she would die. She explained how it had to have been worse for Phedre because he insisted she stay with him each night unless she was unconscious which had happened about a half a dozen times in the time she was there. She described how Phedre returned after the first night and passed out before her couch. They all had hated her because she liked what he did but they didn't understand then that she had come to free them all. She stopped speaking then and said it had to be a testimony to the power of the god Kushiel that Phedre survived at all.

Melisande had asked her to stop then...the memory vivid in her mind. These incidents Solon had asked her to revisit when she would try and understand empathy. She could identify the rage she felt for the ones that hurt them but the underlying emotions scared her. Phedre told her she didn't want to know and she should have listened.

"MiLady?" Leander asked with concern in his usually cool voice.

"Phedre may be here in a few days according to a note brought down from the ewes by Fecile. You were the last of us to actually see her, do you have any idea why she would book a passage here?" Melisande asked him, looking at him with a piercing stare.

He blinked. " Here? Alone?"

Melisande glared at him, "No of course not, she goes nowhere without her Consort, Messire Verreil." Leander smiled at the mention of him and nodded his head.

He cleared his throat, "You know the parts of Imriel I once laughed at...the sense of honor and urgency….well they all come from the Cassieline. I don't know why they are headed this way but I can say that she was troubled to hear...how did she call Ptolemy Solon...oh "your Patron"...had died. She can school her features she didn't then and immediately asked Imriel if he was going to write you. He said he would and then the Queen informed her that she would send official condolences as well. Perhaps she is ….checking on you?" He ventured.

Melisande had to stop herself from smiling at the word "Patron" and from rolling her eyes at his words," One month in Ysandre's court and you think only of Love as a reason for action. More as like she is here to negotiate some agreement for the Queen and the new Governor to oust us all," she quipped. It wouldn't be the first time she had to adjust her idea of home but it would be out of character for Phedre to attack her here. She knew that Imriel had told her in detail about the life she created for herself here. What Phedre thought about it was something she spent too long contemplating if she was honest with herself.

"I find nothing surprises me when it comes to her. I...wasn't prepared for what it was like to be in her presence," he admitted. "Imriel laughed at me. We had conversations about what it is like to be her son...and he sent me to the Night Court with his cousin Mavros." Leander got that look on his face that made her smile a little bit. She thought maybe he loved Mavros a little bit and it really made her remember growing up in Kusheth.

She nodded smiling some at his words, "Yes, I always see red when I first look at her. Did you?" She asked quietly. She had never told anyone that before...she didn't discuss how Kushiel presents himself to her.

"Yes...well...for a moment, I blinked and it went away," he said quietly. "Is it something that only Scions of Kushiel can see?"

Melisande nodded slowly, "Our blood...allows His presence to fill us. Some more than others. His touch on her makes her appeal strong." She said it in a silken voice. "See that the house is ready to engage in Kushiel's Wing. I didn't tell you about the slave laws because I knew you'd find out soon enough. We need to be proactive and ready. He is insistent that I come to him and enter an agreement like I had with Solon. I've begged off due to grieving but he is growing tired of that excuse," her voice was even as she tore her mind from Phedre to her current predicament.

Khebbel-im-Akkad must want more from the small vassal nation. They allowed Solon to govern but they must all pay the Master Nation. The new Governer Ahken was a warrior and merchant. He made his fortune enslaving the people he conquered. He dabbled in other investments but he was the man that set the slave market in countries around the world. He used the idea of a health scare to insist on the barbaric registration and branding policies of slaves brought into or bought on Cythera. He seized the property of any slave owner that did not comply with the new rules. Two plantation owners had been ousted and their property given to his Vizier and cousin in the past two weeks. She didn't want to leave but she also didn't want to be the sexual plaything of a brute. He wanted to have what his cousin Solon, the ugly Wise Ape of Cythera had..but his way only. Ahken was an Arkadian slaver with a reputation of being brutal to win trade wars. It showed that Nineveh felt that Cythera should produce more of an income as a Vassal nation and slavery was the industry of choice. She had entertained him one evening after he arrived. He was blunt and after dinner he told her he wanted to show her the proper place for a woman and wouldn't take no for an answer. Her retainer and half brother stepped up beside her and informed him that the Princess Melisande de la Courcel was in mourning for her lost Consort Ptolemy Solon and offered to get his horse. The next day the laws were changed and she lost the ability to free any slave she bought abroad..ever while they were on Cythera. She would be forced to send them through a state sponsored slave house to be inspected, marked and collared within one week of purchase. If the slave was bought on Cythera, you could wait for four weeks to send them for inspection but couldn't only free after they've served as a slave for seven years. It was a parody of the reformation Solon instigated that allowed slaves to purchase their freedom. Slave owners has to pay them a wage that would allow them to buy their freedom within seven years. All such transactions were now outlawed.

"He acted quickly and obviously had planned it already. Yes it makes what I do with purchasing and freeing slaves from Carthage impossible...and it gives him access to any people sent to his supposed inspection house. The fees are making him a fortune, not to mention what people are paying to insure their property is returned," her stomach flipped and she clenched her jaw. He returned from Amilicar with two young slave boys he rescued from the slave market. He was told to do so if he saw any children and had the cash. He had arrived via Illyrian ship at the private dock in the cove beyond the villa.

No one knew about the two boys and she had Carelia forging freedom papers for them both currently in her study. "I'm glad you chose to dock where you did. I know you prefer the short climb up the cliff to the ride in from the town, it bought me some time to get papers made...it cost me very little to get one copy filed in the scribe tower. The locals are not happy with the change in laws," she explained. He told her that the Captain argued it because it is a precarious landing, especially at night but he managed it well.

"I sent Captain Icilia to La Serenissima to empty the North storehouse," she informed him. "He never docked here and will be gone for weeks. The goods will…"

"To be taken to Amilcar and up to...what will you call it?" he asked her as he folded up the notice, placing it on the low table. He had purchased both estates and cut the deals himself to secure this move. The trip to Terre d'Ange and to conduct her business had kept him away almost a year. He had followed her instructions to the letter and now she had her own estate, close...very close to home.

"What was the lodge called before?"

"Highland Rock Manor," he said with a voice that expressed how he felt about the dull descriptive name.

"Well it does set atop Highland Rock ridge, in what is now Euskerria. You said you can see down into the valley of Terre d'Ange, yes?" she had a map of the area but his descriptions always helped her to see the area. He complained about the cold and it was only Fall when he left. She knew she had a window if she wished to get her household moved before the harsh winter snow kept them snowbound. He told her of the view though, the room count and architecture of the house. It was similar to her family home, he admitted. She knew he had visited Kusheth with Imriel once before he left. They had stayed a night with the Duc d Morbhan and one night at her family home.

"Same builder and designer, a Siovales scholar, grandfather to Anifiel actually," she said quietly. He seemed impressed. She had asked him to tell her about Montreve twice. He had stayed there a few nights with Imriel and Sidonie after they returned from their marriage trip. He had spent that time at the Castle under the careful eye of Sidonie's personal guard.

"I will call it the same, the lower manor house, it is half way down the ridge in a valley. It was called, Oakwood. I like that and I am giving it to you," she said matter of factly. "I wish your family to establish it as your manor home...it is only a few hours ride from Highland Rock and will be a vassal estate to my House. It is not an island paradise but it will come with lands, crofters and enough space to spread out, raise good horse flesh and crops. I think maybe this will be a good time for you to go tell your father." He just looked at her with eyes full of some shimmering emotion she wasn't used to seeing on her cynical protege.

"I will do that and tell him to start preparations for a quick withdrawal if needed. Thank you, milady Melisande, I will bring my father the plans to both houses so we can make our new home our focus. I will also inform the household we have a guests that might possibly arrive soon. I hope we will not just retire to the mountains to never be heard from again," he ventured having recovered his emotion over her gift of an estate.

"No, Leander, I make too much money from the sale of information to stop using what you've been trained to do," she said with a smile. "We just have to make sure our base is secure." So much of what she learned was routed through this island and she could still leave operatives here, but only a few. She had the natives as a last resort, they still worshipped her as the living embodiment of Aphrodite. She had enough weapons stored to arm a small contingent. It wouldn't work for a long while as Khebbel-im-Akkad is too violet a nation to allow any one insurrection to stand. But it could be used to exact a strike to remove someone from power and to leave the port without worry of being followed.

People would die but she could care less as long as it wasn't her people that did the dying.

Days passed and she grew restless. She didn't show it really, just a few could notice her unease. Melia, cousin to Leander on his mother's side worked in her household. She had been trained like Leander but more to work as a domestic in someone's home and to gleen information that would be needed. She had used the girl around the island as she worked for parties that entertained the Lord Governor. She was good at serving and was innocent enough to come across as helpless. She wasn't though and could defend herself with a dagger if need be...she was however, hopelessly infatuated with Melisande.

Usually the fascination wains as they age to maturity and start to work in the field of covercy or as an estate worker. Melia has stayed steadfast in lust with her Patroness for years now, since she was fourteen. Her eyes were dark and her hair brown. She usually avoided anyone with Phedre's coloring but it tonight pricked her fancy. She knew her cruelty would be too much for the girl, she had submissive tendencies...but to kneel and submit to Kushiel's scion was a different matter. Melisande knew it would upset Missier Maignard as well. He had taken her in as a family member. Her mother was born in Camlach to a Sharizhai cousin and a small minor lordling-Leander's uncle . They both died in the Skaldi invasion and he had fetched the young child when Melisande was first ensconced in La Serenissima. It was a complication she didn't need in her own household...yet she yearned to see fear and pain in someone's eyes.

Melia filled her bath with hot water, Christo carrying many buckets and a hot huge kettle on the fire to keep the warming pot ready. "You will stay and attend me Melia. Shut and bar my door...what is your signale?" She said the words in her honeyed tone as Melia nearly dropped the fragrant oil she was pouring into the water.

"Oh...oh miLady Melisande..um it is the word Lotus," she breathed excitedly as she placed the oil down before her shaking hands dropped it. " Yes, I will bar the door." She turned to do it and Melisande dropped her robe, sliding into the water as her back was turned. She enjoyed the look on her face when she realized she missed seeing her naked form out of the water.

"You've played a bit with some of the Maignard clan, yes? Not Leander, you aren't his type but the assistant vintner and stable apprentice, yes? Do you like it when they hurt you, little bath servant?" Melisande pointed at the sponge and looked at her with distaste that she stood frozen there in place. Melia blushed deeply at the words and she felt the quickening in her breasts as the girl stammered and moved with alacrity to start bathing her Mistress.

"Yes...yes. miLady, I'm not an adept of Valerian house but they've all enjoyed playing their games with me...and yes Rodrigo would like more. He enjoys.."

"Bondage. He is an expert at it really...must be all the time with harnesses and rope," her voice purred and Melia shivered all over. She was washing her shoulder licking her lips when Melisande ordered her to strip.

"Get undressed quickly, naked with your thighs far apart kneel abeyante beside the tub," Melisande watched her obey immediately, her small red tongue darting out to lick her lips in a nervous gesture. She saw all of her faults and three ways to exploit each one but in the end the girl had nothing of value to her but her virgin innocence to the taste of Melisande's pain. The best was to just completely dominate her and take pleasure from her pain then leave her wanting. Melisande was honest enough to recognize she needed to do this to distract her from the fact Phedre would be there soon. She was vulnerable and she didn't like it at all. Reaching under the towel she placed earlier, she withdrew two wonderfully harsh pincers. Each had a metal set of teeth that cut into the flesh causing true pain from the moment it clamped down. They were connected with a heavy chain that she planned on holding and yanking as instructed Melia on how to please her orally.

"Put these on….you can make a sound, I like to hear how they hurt," she told the girl in a velvet tone. It was the voice she used to try and get her lovers to please her. Melia blanched when she saw them. She knew that they would hurt immensely.

"Please miLady...there are wooden…"

"I didn't offer those did I, Melia? Are you going to please me or not?" Her tone lost amusement and warmth. She watched as the girl squared her shoulders and reached for the painful pincers.

"Yes my Lady Melisande, I want to please you," she whispered. The girl didn't waiver as she placed first one then the other on her nipple. She didn't pinch up more flesh to take the sting from the tender sensitive flesh either. The tears were immediate and she held her breath trying to release it through the pain and she made the most delicious grunting pain noise. Melisande leaned up and over the other side of the tub, offering her back to the sponged. She smiled and felt the warmth flow through her body as the girl had to kneel up and press the chain to the tub to wash her thus.

Her whimpering from the pain was like a warm oil poured all over her body. She could hear the wings of Blessed Kushiel in her ears and the edge of her vision starting to taint red. "Very good Melia..see you can stand the pain...now. You know I will make it worse soon….you know I will demand so much from you until I finally let you taste me." She looked over her shoulder as she spoke the last to watch the flash of need in the girls shining eyes. The resolve to try and take all the pain that was given for such a sweet reward.

"You've wanted to taste me for a long time haven't you girl?" Melisande used her honey toned voice again, like a caress to urge her plaything to reach further and cause herself even more pain. She cried out as the chain tugged on the edge of the tub, pulling at her left nipple hard. "My lower back too, don't do a poor job because pain has distracted you."

"Yes, miLady...yes I have wanted that," her voice was harsh to keep from crying and it was musical to her ears. She made her bathe her all over..reaching now and again to yank at the chain which totally undid the girl. She started to beg then, begging to have them removed before they damaged her nipples. She ignored her and just instructed her to wash someplace else or to rinse her hair. Once her bath was over she moved to the edge of the tub and spread her thighs, dripping water onto the tile. The young girl knelt, hunched over as if to help the weight of the chain.

"Take that chain in your mouth and crawl to me...kneel up and offer it like a dog with a leash. If you do a good job, I'll hold that leash while you try and please me," she told her in a husky voice, showing her own desire at the girl's painful abasement. She cried quietly for a while, thinking Melisande knew of giving her signale. She would honor it if the girl gave it. It was heresy not to honor it. She hoped she wouldn't though because using the pincers to make her sob in pain as she tried to suck her clit was how Melisande wanted to come to ecstasy. Slowly the girl pulled the chain up, forcing the pincers to yank her nipples up and she put the chain in her mouth, looking up at Melisande as she crawled the five feet to the tub's edge. She made her hold it until she whimpered and begged enough with the chain in her mouth, sobbing and forcing the pincers to pull even worse.

She took it and let her hand drop low, the weight of her breasts pulling down and giving some relief before the bounce brought another wave of pain. She knew her nipples were numb with pain now and the flesh around the nipple is what burned so intensely now. She'd feel her nipples ache for days after this...Melisande bit her lip and imagined the girl riding a strong male cock while she sucked each bruised nipple until it bled in her mouth. She shivered in delight and Melia's face brightened some to see proof her suffering was pleasing.

Pulling the chain now she put the girl between her legs, her hissing to try and keep the pressure off the chain was for naught. Melisande knew how to use the pincers for her own pleasure. She reached under her own thigh, and pushed the servant's head down to rest on her mound. "One yank means keep doing what you're doing….two means stop and do better. Think you can remember that simple servant?" She yanked once for emphasis.

"Ahh please no Mistress, please don't yank," she begged again.

"Mouth on my clit, tongue licking it quickly with short dabs...you're going to be there a long while, so I'd learn how I like it if you want to keep your nipples," she said with such glee in her voice. Melia lowered her head as she cried and did as instructed. Melisande was pleased and smiled as her tongue started the quick flicks. "Yes slut...good….now you get to taste me, I hope it is everything you dreamt about...is it?" Melia didn't answer, just kept sucking and flicking as instructed. Melisande yanked twice on the chain, she screamed on her clit, head darting up to show how her lower face was already wet from her service.

"I asked you if it was everything you've dreamt about. Are you so rude you can't answer a question? You can talk with your mouth pressed into my sex...you're a slut servant, nothing more...get used to trying to answer questions when your mouth is in use," she intoned in an amused voice. The girl's eyes were desperate to please and to do anything to keep Her from yanking the chain.

"Yyyess Mistress, your taste is wonderful, please please don't," she started to beg and Melisande yanked the chain again, pushing her face back where it belonged.

With a chuckle she instructed her to do other things with her tongue, yanking twice when she did it wrong, making the girl cry so hard she could barely catch her breath. She eventually ground out her intense orgasm as the slave screamed when one of the pincers finally popped off. There was blood she knew, nothing that wouldn't heal clean but it was enough to give her such a release she moaned it into the night air, letting the pleasure sound mingle with the sweet cries of the servant and her signale, uttered at last.

After a moment of enjoying her pleasure, Melisande reached down and took off the other pincer. The screams of pain as the blood rushed back to her abused flesh was enough to make her shudder again. She petted her softly as she knelt askew on the cold tile at Her feet.

"There...there...you did well. No more though, stay naked and clean up the bath, then you can put on your camisk and go back to your quarters. There will be some ointment you can put on them tomorrow," Melisande stood and waited on the girl to place a towel around her. It took Melia a few moment to realize she was dismissed and ordered about her chores. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that the entire scene had halted at her signale and she would get no care or relief of her own needs. Standing she placed the towel around her Mistress and did as she was told with a quiet tone, " Yes, Mistress."

Melisande walked into her bed chamber, the girl already forgotten as the traces of her own pleasure faded away. She sat and brushed out her wet hair, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but wonder what Phedre would think of her legendary beauty now. She had lines about her face, smile lines and her hair was starting to grey at the temples. She didn't cover up her aging but rather embraced it as the natural progression. Melisande knew the effect her beauty had on others but did not preen or act at all vain. It was just a tool in her arsenal. She did wonder at Phedre's mind on the subject though and hoped that she felt as comfortable in her own skin as Melisande does now. She was seven years her senior.

She reached for the wooden casket, opening it she let the smell of cedarwood wash over her. Her hands went immediately to the wonderful sketches of Phedre. She lifted one, her favorite because she was looking to the side with such love in her eyes. On the back Leander had written that she was talking to Imriel at the wedding.

"What do you want from me Phedre?" she asked to the night air...only a soft ocean breeze replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Melisande met with the head of House Maignard, Richard. She knew from his expression he was upset with how she treated the girl and she wasted no time getting to the point with him.

"She was asked and she consented, Richard. If it didn't meet all of her expectations, then perhaps she can move on with her fascination with me. It is one thing to admire your Patron, another to stall your own romantic development with fantasies of being my consort," she said blandly as she placed the sketches back in the box. She had left them on the table the night prior. It wasn't like her to leave such an intimate item out in her room.

"She is a novice at such games of love...Amelia says she will not get out of bed this morning," he explained.

Melisande sighed. "She has tender nipples, otherwise I did not touch her. I stopped as soon as she gave her signale and was pleased by her service. You've known me your whole life Richard," she said in a quiet voice that shared how distasteful she found this conversation. He was actually her nephew by her half brother- from the wrong side of the sheets. He had married a woman from Camlach, but otherwise she was pleased with his service. He had six children and each of them bright and pleasant. "I don't play that lightly often...I haven't at all since Solon. Speak to her about the honor she was given and make an arrangement to bethrothe her to the stable assistant, Rodrigo. We will most likely be leaving Cythera soon and I would have some of our family left here to continue the information relay. I will make sure they are set up with a decent livery and she will have a nice life in Paphos."

He blanched a bit but nodded his head with solemn agreement. "I would like to thank you for giving Leander the estate-"

"It is for your entire family. You are head of household, but I did put it in his name as he has standing already in Euskerria and Terre d'Ange...and I need you to be seneschal to my own home, until someone else can be found. You need not thank me as your service has always been exemplary. If she doesn't wish to stay, then she may go with us...but I doubt such a good match will be made there, due to the remoteness of the region and she hasn't the skill to move up in my service in other areas. She possibly could be placed as a domestic servant someplace abroad and that too would take her away from her adopted family." Melisande explained. "It is of course, her choice but he is besotted with her and strong enough to keep her in hand." Richard nodded again and excused himself to go see to his family's business. Carelia brought in the papers and she inspected them. The slaves Leander brought to her where seven and five….brothers and both of them had the look of Sunjata. She smiled to herself as she knew Leander could never refuse the ones that he could save from being cut….and remind him of his first love.

"Thank you and as usual these are wonderful. Deliver the copies to your contact at the record's office and double the amount they asked for….take it from the household funds, " she ordered as she placed the other papers with the ones she kept on her other freed slaves. She had seven now, these two were the only ones quiet so young.

"Yes your Ladyship….they speak Hellene, which is helpful but they are a bit under nourished and...well the older one has been used sexually already at the slave house. They were kept hidden as you know in Amilcar because it has harsh rules when it comes to slaves, especially children. It is a miracle Leander was able to gain entrance to the auction. The oldest...he is afraid of most men but tries to act like he isn't for his brother. His name is Malio and the younger is Ajax. As dark skinned as they are, their mother was a mainland Hellene woman that died in New Carthage," she explained. Melisande nodded and looked away.

"Their father?"

"A Nubian trader that did not return to the war ravaged area after a trip to Menekhet" she said sadly. Sometimes she was able to return a stolen child slave to their parents. Carelia knew this was what she really wanted but Melisande just nodded.

"We may have to find them a place in a local home. Didn't you tell me that a family lost their child a few months past...not long after," she moved her hand in the air softly. She sighed as that sick feeling hit her stomach again. She cursed to herself, she didn't have time to stop everytime she thought of him. His leaving so suddenly left her in a fine mess. She sometimes missed when she felt nothing and had no empathy for anyone other than herself.

Carelia's expression softened and she walked up to Melisande and put her hand on her arm, "Yes...you're incredible to even recall that. The potter, Castor and his wife Nyla..she makes the vases that you love to use as planters...their daughter died from a snake bite….one had crawled in a jar."

Melisande nodded. "An Adder."she had made note of the snake as the child had died quickly. She recalled the incident. It didn't register with her at the time as all she could think about was how there was a void in her life. Uncontrollable circumstances weren't something Melisande enjoyed.

"Visit the temple...take your brother...and visit with someone from their cove," she instructed. Melisande looked in the mirror and Carelia looked back with a sweet smile. She was older than Leander by ten months and very sure of herself. She was a skilled artist and forger. Melisande knew she could make a ton of money in the Guild with that trade.

"Yes I will. I will inquire and make connections to see them in a better place. He will need attention….I think mayhap a priestess may need to spend time with him.," Melisande nodded as Carelia spoke. She knew the young Lady Maignard would make sure it was done. She was surprised when Carelia didn't remove her arm or leave to go about the tasks she was given to complete.

She raised one eyebrow in inquiry. Carelia smiled. " So...a mountain...high up a mountain in a remote region of a fledgling nation. You have half of our family convinced you've chose it solely because you can see Terre d'Ange from your bedroom balcony," she said dryly.

"It is a factor. I will also be the first guild in said fledgling country and can have carte blanche to fix the connections as I like it. Solon told me before he died that I had to start thinking about how to live my life not under the threat of a death sentence," she explained quietly to her. "I may not get to be in Terre d'Ange, but I'm close. I would have stayed here….and I hope to keep this place, perhaps after a change in the leadership." It seemed unlikely to her at this point but there was always a chance.

"I want to go with my family….I want to help you set up your study as you like it there," she said and Melisande looked at her waiting. "I'd like to go to Tiberium in the Fall to study philosophy...I am a few years past my majority and.." she finally stammered to a halt. It had been hard for her to ask Melisande. She knew that her benefactor needed her skills.

Yet the child loved her studies. She was as educated or better than Melisande. She read and spoke five languages fluidly and was more than a passing fair artist. "If this is what you want, then we will make sure you attend. It may be as a Lady of Terre d'Ange," she said quietly. "Imriel petitioned parliament to recognize Leander Maignard as a chevalier and heir to the Maignard title. He has procured Kusheline property through my house and is most likely going to cede it to him."

Carelia's mouth hung open in complete surprise. Melisande smirked. " I was up late...well all night actually and I walked down to the beach this morning. I got three letters from our contact and one was from our governmental connection in the City of Elua. You are the only one I've told because it does not say if it worked. I dare say the government would not deny their Blood Prince anything he asked...but since he is willing to give his own property to them..I think it will work. So I agree to your going. I just ask that you spend some time in Kusheth first. It shouldn't delay your journey either way." Carelia just shook her head and knelt down beside her.

"Is this why you gave Leander Oakwood? Do you feel Imriel is trying to court your allies away from you?" she asked softly. Melisande smiled.

"No I think my son didn't like inheriting property from my Uncle which once was mine and decided he'd right the wrong my father did to the family of a man that helped him when he needed it most," she said with quiet pride. "He did such a thing once...as a pure whim, this time I am sure he has thought it out. The fight is with Ysandre for she knows it gives one of my people a place at parliament again. This is why Imriel will state he will sit it in his stead, as relative to Leander- and cede his seat to Leander's heir if parliament approves….they may counter that the seat would just be a title with lands and no parliamentary power. He may acquiesce." Carelia smiled up at her and shook her head in mild disbelief.

" Your mind amazes me your Ladyship. I'm sure you are correct..and I thank you for allowing me to go. Before I go to look for Leander so we can ride to the temple, do you want me to send Christo down to the docks to watch for the ship that brings your son's foster parents here?" Carelia said as she rose.

Melisande shook her head. " I sent him at daybreak with enough coin to eat well at the vendors all day but not get robbed." She knew Carelia worried about her siblings as much as Leander couldn't be bothered. His demeanor had changed however as he faced more responsibility in her service. "I would expect some light refreshment available if they should arrive today. I instructed some of the estate wine, cooled so it is refreshing….I doubt they will dine with me..if they come here at all." Her mind worked all the different reasons for Phedre to visit and as usual she did not like not knowing.

"I think it is safe to say you are the only reason she would deign come to Cythera. I'll send these right away with father as he has to go into the city to bring two vines to the city garden," she said with pride. Her father was a strong man that found peace in tending the vines and was taught everything he knew from an elderly Island vintner.

She smiled and nodded, then got down to composing replies to her correspondences. She heard the children be informed not to stay under foot too much and they would begin their Caedercii lessons anon with the tutor. She had grown to enjoy the sounds of her household and hoped to fill the new one in Euskerria with such noises. She would be taking the five freed slaves and all of the Maignard clan. The Cytheran servants she would leave with six month's pay, hopefully with Melia so the household would stay intact. If they left as planned, it would be gradual and it would seem as if she was visiting someone on the mainland.

She drafted all the replies in code, changing it as she never used the same one twice but flittered through a series of ten she taught most of the guild members she now wrote. She was served a light breakfast, some dates and sausage. She was surprised to see it was Melia that brought it.

"How do you feel today?" she asked quietly, not looking up from her writing as the girl poured her some cool freshwater to go with her breakfast.

"I'm sore, miLady...Uncle Richard explained to me that it was an honor and...that perhaps I was not up to the same level of erotic play you seem to enjoy. I...did enjoy myself, you are.." her voice died away and Melisande smiled down at her letter, placing the quill to the side. She reached up fast and took her by the wrist, hard enough to make her gasp, she pulled her closer to her and looked up into her eyes. Melia swallowed hard.

"No more dramatics Melia...not getting out of bed and the like. I have no time for impractical and irreverent people, " with that Melisande opened her bodice, exposing her pert breasts with ease, the girl caught in her grip and holding a glass pitcher in the other, she could do nothing but try to stifle a moan. Melisande inspected each nipple carefully and saw she had not applied the ointment that she was sure Carelia gave her. She leaned in and sucked her left nipple in her mouth hard and Melia nearly dropped the pitcher. Melisande chuckled as she tasted the coppery blood on her lips. She pulled away with a pop, knowing the pain was renewed. Melia shook and Melisande could tell it was more from sexual need than pain.

"Get the ointment and go to the stables, tell Rodrigo I bade him put it on you," she said with amusement in her voice. " Now go before you drop that pitcher...and cover yourself up unless you enjoy exposure, the children are about awaiting their tutor," she commanded. Melia curtsied and left quickly covering herself with her free hand. She ate quietly as she worked and tried not to listen for the sound of Christo's high voice.

Some hours passed before she heard a commotion at the gate. She frowned wondering if perhaps Christo had missed them disembarking at the docks. It was unlikely but puzzled she left the Villa and entered the forward Courtyard from the side so she could observe from behind the flowering vines that lined the lattice. Six men rode horses into her Villa courtyard. They were Akkadian soldiers for Governor Ahken. Inwardly she groaned and cursed her luck that they had to decide to rouse her on the likely day Phedre would arrive. Rodrigo approached them, motioning the stable lad to return at once to the stable. Her eyes sought who was behind Rodrigo and she saw Melia standing back in the archway that led to the stables. He offered to take their horses and he was ignored.

"Melisande de la Courcel, come outside at once," the Lieutenant shouted. They were young soldiers, most of Ahken's men were young and not very experienced. He had a few loyal allies from his days as a war hero but it seemed the Khalif sent him with young recruits to rule a very peaceful island. It was good in some ways and bad in others.

She was surprised to see Leander walk out from the Stable area with his sister beside him. They were both holding the reins to their mounts and he handed his to his sister, putting on his very best smile. 'Oh greetings Warriors of Ahken, I am Leander Maignard. How may we help you today?"

The warrior looked down at him with distaste in his features. "I want the Lady of the Villa to produce herself in this courtyard, can you make that happen catamite?" Melisande winced and went to her bedroom chambers to don her black veil and shawl. She would play up the grieving Consort part as long as she could. By the time she exited the building she saw that another soldier had ridden into the courtyard and he held a squirming Christo in his arms.

"That is my young brother, no slave Sir. Please I will take him off your hands," Leander walked over toward the man on the horse and the Lieutenant moved his horse to block him.

"He was racing down the path and seemed upset to see us on the way to the villa. Was he placed as a lookout to warn the household if we came to inspect your human property? Everyone knows the owner here frees slaves and puts them to work in her household...she practically runs a school here for what…D'Angeline whores?" his distaste of D'Angelines was written all over his young face. She knew that not all of the men of Kebbel-im-Akkad was happy the heirs to the Khalif were half D'Angeline.

"He was on the lookout for visitors I am expecting. Please release my grand nephew," she said cooly from behind her veil. She knew Richard was in the city but saw the other men of her Villa approach quietly from different sides of the house.

The man jeered and refused to give the order. "Likely story….produce all slaves you have in your household." He made the order sound as if he wanted her to decline him.

"I have no current slaves in my household. I have freed seven children prior to your new laws. Would you like me to send Carelia to fetch their papers? They are children so I don't let them keep them on their person," she explained in a cool tone that seemed to say that they were all calm and nothing was amiss.

He motioned for two of his soldiers to dismount. "These two will go with her and bring out each of the children."

"They are at their lessons-" Melisande began.

"I'm sure we can drag their mouths off whomever they are pleasing to stand and be thoroughly inspected. I wouldn't want you to try and evade our new laws. Our records said you had five freed slaves here, not seven," he answered with a sick grin. Melisande's expression did not change she simply nodded to Carelia who tied the horses to the ring by the archway and headed into the Villa proper to retrieve the paperwork.

"I think there was a clerical error or perhaps it just hadn't been updated as of yet. I have their papers and you can check them against the records," she answered cooly. One of the soldiers grabbed Carelia by the elbow and lifted her as to hurry her along. She tried to jerk away and the other started to manhandle her arm. Leander's face darkened and Melisande had to raise her hand to keep him in his place.

It was at that time the Phedre no Delauney and Josceline Verreil appeared at her front gate. They both walked into the Villa's courtyard having disembarked from a rented carriage and she had to look down to keep her expression bland. Phedre was radiant in her cloak and travel attire. Her vision spiked with a red tint and she couldn't believe her luck this day. At the sight of the armed man, the other soldiers became alert and two more got off their horses to stand between Joscelin and their commander.

"Who are you?" He demanded looking at Joscelin with a bland face. The Cassieline simply rested his hands on his daggers and made sure Phedre was squarely behind him.

"These are the guests I told you about. They are dignitaries from Ysandre de la Courcel, Queen of Terre d'Ange," Melisande answered his quiry and moved herself to stand closer to the men and somewhat blocking his access to Phedre. "Why don't you tell me the real reason or message the Governor has for me?"

He sneered at her and leaned forward in his saddle, "Simple really...he told me to inspect your property and if all is not in order to arrest you and bring you immediately to his bedchamber to pay your fine." She heard Phedre gasp. Before she could reply there was another commotion and a cry of pain from Carelia. Leander turned and started to rush at the guard that had his sister's arm twisted painfully behind her back. Joscelin grabbed him by the arm and spoke somewhat to him to low for Melisande to hear.

"This one didn't want us to touch the dark skinned boy….is there some sexual disease he carries you don't want us to see? " he growled out in horrible Hellene.

"He is an abused child you piece of horse dung," Carelia spat at him despite the painful way he bent her arm backwards. Melisande's eyes fell to the young boy, Malio and he was curled up in a fetal position at Carelia's feet, his little brother was being held by one of the older children and he was crying.

One of the soldiers shouted and dropped Christo from the saddle. He was shaking his hand and it was obvious that he had bitten the man. "Let go of her," Christo shouted as he hit the paving stones of the courtyard with an audible whack. He cried out in pain and sure enough Phedre darted to him.

"Enough!" Melisande shouted with all the authority she would place in her voice. She marched over to Carelia and took the papers from her hand, glaring at the soldier until he let her arm go slack a little. She looked at Carelia in such a way to calm her. The Maignard clan were a gentle folk...until someone tried to hurt any of them. She wished again that Richard was here but prayed he got the paperwork on file before these soldiers returned to check. She walked over to the Lieutenant, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She saw that Phedre had picked Christo up from the tile and away from the horse's hooves. Joscelin mumbled something to her and put himself in front of her again. She noted he was missing one of his daggers and she knew he had armed Leander with it.

"Here are the papers...the child was abused by rapist, pig slavers and shies away from any man," she explained. Melisande called them all forward as he called each name. She coaxed Malio off the tile and forward when his name was called. Carelia jerked her arm away from the soldier and went directly to Christo's side. Leander stood stone faced and silent with his hands behind his back. Phedre gave the boy over to his sister and from one glance she could tell his shoulder or arm was broken.

"They are in order," she said blandly her patience running thin. "If the Governor wants my presence in his bed, he should try some patience rather than trying to catch me breaking his new cruel and unecessary slave laws." Some of her people came forward, the gardner...the entire olive and grapes field workers, most of them day laborers. Still she felt their presence at her back and suddenly the young Lieutenant noted them as well. She shoved the papers back at Melisande and she took them in her hand, passing them without looking to Leander, who had to bring one hand forward to hold them.

"Our records do not include the two Nubians. If I find they are not properly freed or purchased since the new laws, I will seize your Villa and all property for the Governor," he said with a threatening sneer.

"I am aware of your tactics and how you've done that very thing to two local plantation owners. The entire populace is aware of the brutality in which you ousted local born and raised Cytherans from property they had owned for generations," she replied cooley. She heard the murmurs of the locals behind her and knew her words would be shared throughout the island by nightfall.

"I'm glad you're aware. The governor also told me that if all was fine here that I was to still bring you to him at once. He grows tired of waiting and patiences isn't something he has. So get a mount or you can ride slung over mine," he said with a grin that told Melisande that he hoped she didn't have a mount ready.

Phedre made a sound and a movement behind Joscelin. Her heart skipped a beat knowing it was involuntary...and it showed how she cared. The thought washed over her and her eyelids fluttered slightly. Not now..this can't happen now. "I'm afraid I can't ignore my company and as you see, my entire household has turned out to greet them."

He did look again at the number of people present and realized perhaps he didn't bring enough men to forcibly remove a Princess from her Villa. "Three hours then- either you present yourself at his home or I will return to bring you to him naked over a saddle. I care not which one you choose," he barked out and turned his horse so quickly he the horse stepped forward and knocked into Melisande, sending her flying unceremoniously to the tiles in a heap. She heard Phedre's cry of alarm, Joscelin's cursing and what appeared to be a growl from Leander. They soldiers all mounted and left, riding out of the gate so fast the horses in Phedre's rented carriage shied and jumped in their harness.

The force of the fall made her head hit the stone with a resounding thud and she saw a flash of light behind her lids as the pain flared in her skull. Everything went black for a moment and she let herself sink for a moment into the darkness. It couldn't have been more than a few moments, she felt arms around her as she blinked open her eyes. She groaned inside. Wonderful, she hasn't seen her in years and now she sees her knocked low before some wretched underling soldier.

"I'm quiet fine, Carelia...just knocked the wind out of me," she said reassuringly. She knew the frame that held her was feminine and small but the arms were strong about her.

"I'm not Carelia, my Lady and for you not to know that tells me you are more than just winded by that fall," Phedre said in a voice thick with desire and worry. Melisande swallowed and opened her deep blue eyes to look up into the most beautiful face she could recall. She saw red around her face and felt her own blood react with intense longing. It was always that way between them when they touched. She had used her touch more than once to fog Phedre's mind...it was often the only weapon she had against the woman. She reached up and gently traced the brow over the eye with the dart. Phedre shivered and closed her eyes as her breath caught.

"I may have bumped my head. I'd like to get up now," she said removing her hand. She didn't feel comfortable reclining as if injured. As she tried to sit up, Phedre still held her close as she rose.

"Not so fast...you may have.." Phedre started and Melisande had to stop her upward motion as she did become dizzy for a moment. She shook her head to clear it and was unable to stop the grimace from the pain the motion caused.

"You're as stubborn as Imriel," she muttered and that made Melisande laugh. She heard Phedre's breath catch and it warmed her heart again to know the sound of her laugh still caused that reaction in the courtesan. She felt rather than saw Melia come up beside her and help her stand. She only swayed once and the girl held her steady. She patted her absently and t urned to everyone.

Who had gathered around close to check on her, "I am well. Thank you so much for your attention and care. Please go about your work, all is well. I will deal with everything anon." They seemed to disperse slowly and she saw over her shoulder that Joscelin was seeing t hat the outer gate was securely latched. Leander had Rodrigo and the stable boy aside, speaking to them about new security measures she was sure. She saw the Casieline get their things from the carriage and walk into the Villa with two packs and a large, wrapped rectangular object.

She saw Carelia hand Christo over to her mother, Amelia and walk towards her. Phedre was standing close as if she wasn't sure Melisande woudln't need her again. It was heartwarming and for some reason, made her uneasy. "Is he alright?"

Carelia moved close to seemingly inspect her for injury. She had that stubborn tilt to her head and her blue eyes, lighter than full blooded Sharahzai, but still intent flashed with worried anger. "His arm is broken and he is upset he was caught trying to return to the Villa. They held him back until the made ther blazing entrance. You should go lie down your Ladyship, I can send for a Chi-"

"No. I am fine it was nothing. How is your arm?" she said inspecting the one that had been wrenched behind her so harshly. Carelia needed her hands to forge papers and to help her with her many scribe tasks. She moved closer to Melisande and let out a small frustrated sigh as she whispered she was okay but scared something had happened to her. Melisande saw Phedre flushed some and then she stepped back. Melisande looked intently at her face and could see that Phedre's eyes were on Carelia. She could also read the unadulterated envy in her eyes….she thought the Carelia was her lover. Carelia had never shared her bed, though they had played some as she reached her majority. They were much alike in the art of Dominance and she knew of at least three local islanders that were completely in Carelia's thrall. She was more like family, Melisande guessed. She watched as Phedre schooled her features when her Consort approached. They exchanged a look that was so heavy and personal that it made Melisande's stomach twist. Their years of love and devotion showed in their every move. No longer could she see a fault line that could ever separate the two of them. It had been like it since Darsanja and had only deepened with time.

"You alright, Lady Sharahzai?" he asked gruffly as he looked over to her. It surprised her that he asked or addressed her so.

Melisance inclined her head and decided to return the courtesy, " Yes I am Messiere Verreil. I am sorry your welcome was so abrupt here...I also thank you for seeing to the gate. We aren't accustomed to closing it."

"I think that should start now, do you not think?" Phedre offered in a cool tone. "Who is the Governor and why does he want to see you naked in his bed?"

Melisande could not help but smile at her tone. She patted Carelia, leaning in to whispers instructions in an intimate manner against her earlobe. It was solely for Phedre's benefit but Carelia was just happy to see Melisande strong on her feet and ordering people around. She finished and motioned her inside. She knew that between Amelia and Carelia they would have the household settled in no time. "Why? I think the foremost Courtesan of Terre d'Ange would know why. Please, let us take some respite in the inner courtyard. I am sure you are weary from your travels."

"I know what he wants, I want to know why he is pursuing it with you. You just lost your Patron, does he have no respect?" Phedre said with a voice riding high with what Melisande would guess was misplaced anger. She was not going to be ushered inside and the encounter dismissed no matter how much Melisande wished it so.

Leander interrupted by giving Phedre the kiss of greeting and answering for Melisande, "He is a brute and a tyrant. Not all nations are as lucky as Terre d'Ange to not live under the rule of a more vast and powerful country." His tone was matter-of-fact and spoke of someone who grew up in a vassal nation. "Thank you for the offer of your dagger Sir Casieline," Leander finished with a flourish as he handed it back to him. Melisande watched as Josceline took it back with an amused expression on his face. She could tell that they both liked Leander, despite their reservations. He was a good man in his own right and she knew they were beholden to him for all he did for Imriel.

"Next time don't try to confront armed Soldiers barehanded," he replied in a calm tone. He placed his hand on Phedre's arm again and she looked down at it for a moment before looking up at Leander. She could see Phedre take strength from the touch.

"You are quite right, I did see red for a moment. Carelia is my sister, you see and I well...I was surprisingly upset as was my younger brother," his tone was light but in his eyes Melisande saw he had learned something of himself. She sheltered them from much here on the island and he had never had anyone in his family threatened physically before his eyes. They would need to leave soon and he knew it. "Please, I'm sure her Ladyship needs to freshen a bit after that encounter. I will escort you to the courtyard." They took their belongings with them and Melisande returned to the house with Melia close behind her, ever watchful lest she sway or seem unsettled in the least.

"I'm fine Melia, please see to our guests and tell them I'll be with them soon," she spoke quietly and then closed the door to her bed chambers, leaving the girl out in the hall. Melisande leaned against the door for a moment and thought over the events of the past half an hour. She had many practical thoughts, decisions already made and in motion gave her a settled feeling. What unsettled her was the fact that Phedre had witnessed these events and now knew what she was going to have to do in a few hours. She decided to focus on something else. Phedre had rushed to her side when she fell and was irate at her predicament. It made her smile at how much Phedre still hated and loved Melisande at the same time. Her arms had felt wonderful when she held her and Melisandehad to close her deep blue eyes for a moment to remember the soft feel of her skin against her fingertips. Time had only deepened Phedre's beauty and though Leander was nearly as gifted an artist as his sister, the sketches didn't do her justice.

Melisande opened her eyes realizing she had not the time or inclination to stay spellbound by Phedre's charms. She would have to see Ahken tonight no matter. Melisande had hoped to avoid it all together but she was practical about these things. He would not bend to her will, then she would have to bend to his. It was not something she relished but she was sure she could do enough to give them the needed days to disappear. She would use her influence to set off a riot to cover her escape and make sure he lost as much personal property as possible before she left. It would not last as the people will grow weary of being vigilant and the Akkadians will send reinforcements. However, it will be enough to cover the exit of her household to Amilcar. She changed and cleaned a small scrape on the side of her hand where she had tried to stop her downward progression without hitting her head. She took only ten or so minutes and called for one of the Cytheran girls to help her with her gown. Melisande nodded at her, dismissing her before she started to dote and suggest they send for a chirurgen. Her head hurt and she had a small knot but it would be fine. There was no bleeding and she did not have the time to indulge in such matters. She had to see what it was Phedre no Delauney wanted from her. She squared her shoulders, calmed her face and headed towards the courtyard where her son's foster parents waited.

***It is taking me a bit to get in the groove and writing style. I will most likely have to edit that Chapter One ;) Please review- I have an entire story planned. Please if you have not read the _Kushiel Legacy_ books by Jacqueline Carey, please do so. Start with Kushiel's Dart- if you get it in audible, Anne Flosnik reads it and OH my is she good!. Blessed Be- Fae***


End file.
